


Surprise visit

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: A patrol comes to the village





	Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

Merlin sat on some hay stack at the side of the big barn and turned the wooden sword in his hands. Now, that it had started raining, they had a bit of time to take sword-fighting-lessons from Arthur and Leon. Andrew had made a couple of wooden swords, so the injuries they obtained when they did something wrong were limited to bruises. 

Merlin knew that he would never need a sword to defend himself. His magic would take care of it, but Arthur looked so happy, so much in his element that he had fun, too. It was a lot more exhausting than he had anticipated. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he smiled. 

Even some of the women of the village had shown up and eagerly participated and Leon showed them how heavy a real sword was and how to hold it before he taught them the first important moves, using wooden swords. 

Arthur came over, his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, a huge smile on his face and Merlin handed him a mug of water. 

"They're doing well."

Merlin chuckled. "We're just a bunch of villagers, stumbling around with wooden swords."

Arthur shook his head. "They're untrained, that's all. They will get better and then be able to defend themselves. What's the look on your face?"

"Arthur," Merlin started softly. "Even if we learn and assuming we might even get really good at it...it's still only wooden swords." They wouldn't stand a chance against any attacker with real swords.

"I will send for swords when the next patrol comes."

"They will send you a sword for everyone? That would be very generous." Merlin found it hard to believe. The king hadn't cared about their little community or even showed a sign that he knew they were there before he sent Arthur. 

"I am the king's son." Arthur nodded as if that would explain everything. "And until they arrive, we can try to train how to fight with knives and sickles. Those we have."

A warm feeling spread through Merlin. It was so nice to see Arthur in his element and good to know that he cared about the villagers. He got up, reached over and squeezed Arthur's arm. "Thank you." That Arthur had grown a bit of scruff and Merlin found that utterly attractive, had nothing to do with the fuzzies he felt inside. 

He handed his wooden sword to Matthew and made his way through the rain over to their house as he needed to check on some of the potions he had brewing on the fire. 

As Merlin was on the main path through the village, he saw them approaching. Knights. Knights of Camelot. They all wore the same red cloaks Arthur and Leon had worn when they came here. They slowed down and a young, cocky looking knight brought his horse to a halt right next to Merlin. 

"Hey, boy, where is Prince Arthur?"

"Who's asking?" Merlin frowned. 

"Are you dumb? We're knights of Camelot, we have a message for him. You better tell him immediately that we are here."

"You can give me the message, I'll be glad to relay it to him when I see him." Having a hard time to stay calm, Merlin felt his magic ripple on his skin. 

"You're useless."

Before he could react, the knight had kicked him in the chest and sent him falling back into the mud. Alright, that was enough. Merlin spread out his hand.

"Enough!" Arthur came over from the training area, his sword by his side. Before he turned to the knights, he held out his hand to Merlin and pulled him up. "Are you alright?"

Merlin nodded. He was wet, cold and dirty, but unharmed. 

"Tell me your name." Arthur addressed the knight.

"A peasant like you doesn't have to know." The knight still stayed on his horse. "Where is the prince?"

Merlin watched with fascination when Arthur straightened up and all of a sudden, he didn't seem to be the villager anymore, his shoulders were straighter and his face grew harder and Merlin could almost see Arthur radiating authority. 

"Right in front of you." Arthur said coldly. 

The surprise on the young knight's face was visible and he jumped off his horse and bowed deeply. "Sire."

"Tell me your name, so I know who was so discourteous to someone who did no harm." Arthur demanded. 

"Lucan...I'm Sir Lucan, knight of Camelot."

"So, tell me, _Sir_ Lucan. What makes you think it is in accordance with the laws and conventions of Camelot to treat a citizen of the kingdom like this?" 

"I...We were looking for you. We have a message for you, Sire."

"That doesn't answer the question."

Merlin looked from one to the other. Arthur didn't seem to mind that the rain was running down his face and the shirt stuck to him. He was still the Crown Prince who demanded respect. Merlin had never seen him like this. When he arrived, he was the Prat Prince of somewhere and had no idea how hard you had to work to survive in the countryside. He slowly opened up and was now a fully integrated member of their community. When he knew he had a skill that was better than those of anyone in the village, he naturally took the lead, like on hunting trips or just a few minutes before when they were sword fighting. That he now took the lead and slipped back into the figure of authority he was brought up to be was fascinating and, as far as Merlin was concerned, a little bit hot, too. 

The knight stammered and Arthur still hadn't released him from where he knelt in the mud before him. 

"You." Arthur called out to another knight, who had slid off his horse and stood at attention. 

"Sire?" He bowed. 

"You're Lamorak, right?"

The knight nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"You will lead this patrol from now on. Young Lucan here needs to be taught respect. I will let my father know about this incident."

Lamorak bowed his head and Merlin couldn't make out what he was thinking. 

The horses started to get restless. They obviously didn't appreciate just standing in the rain, like everyone else. 

Lamorak took a deep breath. "With your permissin, Sire...can we take the horses somewhere dry?"

"Lucan still owes an apology." Arthur didn't move an inch.

Merlin took a deep breath and held his magic at the ready. If the knights decided to turn against his prince, he would do everything he could to defend him. 

Lucan bowed a bit deeper. "I'm sorry, Sire."

"Not to me, you imbecile. To him." Arthur looked over to Merlin and for a quick moment, Merlin thought he saw a smile tugging at the corners of Arthur's lips. 

"Him? He's just..." Lucan started.

Arthur, who had stayed very calm during the whole awkward exchange, raised his voice. "He is my bonded. Prince consort Merlin, Lord Emrys of Ealdor."

The knight paled.


End file.
